His side and her side of the story
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: 2 years ago Cagalli let Athrun go back to the PLANTS where she believes he belongs. She never stopped loving him. They had a beautiful past, a lonely present and a hopeful future. Now it all comes to Cagalli and how much she wants their future together.AC
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubame: **I decided not to stick to humor only and spread open myself to new horizons…hehehehe…not everybody appreciated humor…sigh… I hope you like it! I really tried hard so that it won't come out as a comedy… hehehehe… that was what happened to the last one…

BTW, this has no connection to all my other stories! I'm not a Meyrin-hater either…I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.

**I don't want to forget thanking Garowyn for helping me! I want to that you for making this fic better than ever. I don't think I can do any better. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Brilliant! Simply brilliant! **

* * *

**Summary:** It is not easy to be so far away from the people you love. This is Athrun's reason why he and Cagalli couldn't be together...at least yet. Will he wait or will Cagalli have to make the first move? Asucaga

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny…the only thing I know is this piece of literature…

* * *

**"His side and her side of the story"**

**Story By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Beta-read and edited By: Garowyn**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: Athrun Zala…his side**

* * *

He watched her on television… 

Listened about her on the radio…

Read about her in the newspapers…

She was everywhere…

Yet he yearns for nothing more than to hear her laugh and smile for him and him alone again…just like once upon a time…

But all he can do now…is to watch her do her what she does best and what she loves doing…from a distance.

Why did he torment himself like this?

To give her the time that he knew she needed…time before his inevitable return. He promised himself that…he would wait for her…and he would until she was ready. He wasn't really sure when that would be. He knew he was ready. He always had been. He had always wanted to marry Cagalli Yula Athha, ex-princess of Orb. It was a dream that he had long tried to forget for at least a day, an hour, a minute or even a second. It didn't workthough. When he saw her smile for the camera, he wished that **_he_** is the camera.

Athrun Zala always prided himself to be a patient man. He had waited for her for almost two years. Admittedly, he really was losing his patience. He couldn't seem to content himself with watching her anymore and not being able to touch her, talk to her or kiss her.

He returned to the PLANTS not long after he left her. After that, he was chosen to be the chairman of the PLANTS and he accepted. He hadn't been to Orb in all these years. Kira and Lacus visited him in the PLANTS time to time. Kira always apologized for his sister a number of times for not visiting. Kira said that his famous sister was just to busy to take the time off…she was busy trying to win the world.

Athrun nodded and said that he understood. Actually, he had a feeling that she was avoiding him.

He continued to monitor her though. He had newspapers from Earth delivered to himspecifically, the ones that featured Cagalli. From what he got, Cagalli changed little over the years. He was glad; he didn't know what he would do if she did change. She loved the people as much as the people loved her.

"Mr. Zala?"

Athrun turned to the redheaded Meyrin Hawke. She was serving as his secretary for a while. He smiled politely to her wondering what she wanted. "What is it, Ms. Hawke?"

Anybody could visibly see the blush rise to her cheeks, becoming almost as red as her hair…except maybe Athrun. "I have the newspaper that you asked for. Will…will that be all, sir?"

He nodded. "Yes, you may have the rest of the day off, if you want. I'm…I'm going somewhere for a while."

She bowed respectfully and left the office. She hadn't gotten over her schoolgirl crush yet. Anybody could see it. Maybe Athrun was just too dense. He didn't see it at all. All he seemed to see was a little girl nice enough to act as his secretary temporarily until he could find a suitable replacement.

Athrun brushed his hand through his dark blue hair. In a few more months, it would be the third anniversary of the day he and Cagalli went their separate ways and it hurt him…hurt him terribly, but he would do anything for her; even go through many years of torment if it would make her happy.

One of the headlines on the paper was about her and he wasn't surprised. She was always on the headlines.

"_**Orb Princess obtains peace treaty with Spain!" **_

At this, he smiled. He couldn't say that he was surprised. Cagalli was strong and her silent strength attracted people to her like bees to honey. She could win people's hearts with her words and actions. Technically, she wasn't really a princess anymore. She was the Orb representative, but some people still loved the thought that she was a beautiful princess with a life of parties and elegance. But actually Cagalli's life now was more than that. She never liked going to those "elegant" parties anyway. She brought hope to the people. After the second war, the people were going to need it to rebuild their world again.

No…he wasn't at all surprised…

…as he wasn't surprised by other news…

"_**Latest scoop: Orb Princess breaks the Prince of Wales heart… still waiting for confirmation."**_

"_**Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha and Russian Ambassador, Dimitri Moscovitz? A couple?"**_

"_**Who is the man of the Princess of Orb's life?"**_

Athrun frowned. Cagalli sure was busy these days. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or irritated. She was the lovely princess of one of the strongest countries in the world. She was a complete package. She was beauty, brains, riches and fame - who wouldn't be attracted to her?

He heard about her almost all the time in media. She had been a favorite and hot news item lately. Her love life is a favorite read. Everyone wondered if she had oneto finally bring order to the war-torn Earth. Nobody knew anything about her beyond her achievement in politics. Sometimes the press paired her up with the strangest people to sell papers. Sometimes he wondered if any of the gossip was real. With the tabloids, you can never really be sure.

"_Cagalli…"_ he thought. Sometimes he wondered if she was thinking of himtoo.

He missed her. He missed the scent of roses in her hair. Nobody but him knew that she was fond of rose-scented shampoo. He missed the feel of her silky blonde hair between his fingers. He missed the feeling of her arms around him not saying anythingbut meant everything. He missed the taste of her special cherry lipstick every time they had kissed.

The long walks on the beach when they were together, going to her office everyday, surprising her with flowers and each time seeing her beautiful smile… He never hid anything from her. He even shared his corniest jokes with her and yet she laughed each time. It made him fall in love with her over and over again.

With Cagalli, he was free…

His greatest fear was this question: did she already have somebody to take his place now? Did any of these men even love half as much as he loved her? Somehow, he really doubted it.

He missed simply being by her side to protect herbut somebody else had that job now. When he left he gave the job of protecting her to Kira Yamato, his best friend and her twin brother. He wouldn't trust anybody else to protect her properly.

On the front page of the paper and under the headline that said**, "Orb Princess wins the hearts of Paris"** was a picture of the said twins and Lacus Clyne, his ex-fiancée. Cagalli was waving furiously to the crowd with eyes that glowed with triumph in her traditional, pastel green Orb dress with Kira standing just a step behind her. His eyes were alert, as if daring anybody to touch her while she was under his protection. She looked beautiful with her hair dancing with the wind and bright amber eyes glowing brightly.

Lacus stood, smiling demurelybeside Kira with one arm linked with his. She was dressed in a pastel blue sundress with her golden clip on her hair. Her Haro was tucked in one arm. She looked as beautiful as she was when she was still a famous pop star. She quit politics and stardom soon after her and Kira's engagement. She now spent her days with the children of the orphanage or traveling the world with Kira.

The picture was taken in Paris after Cagalli's Peace Convention, which turned out to be a huge success. Cagalli wanted to celebrate her victory with the people. It wasn't an easy victory, actually. She spent three days speaking and debating with the French diplomats, but they hadn't wanted to be easily won by a pretty face or a "little girl."

Athrun smiled after seeing Lacus and Kira together. They were to be married in the spring and he was happy for them. He wasn't sure if he should go. He already had the invitation, but he wasn't sure about seeing Cagalli. It has been a long time and almost too long. He wanted to see her again, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.

She was smiling brightly and looked happy…very happy… their distance apart was really doing well to her. She looked healthy and lively. Did she still need him? He sure needed her. He knew now that his return may not be necessarily for her sake, but his.

Suddenly, he turned to the phone right beside him. He could easily make a long distance call. He knew Cagalli's cell phone number well. Kira gave it to him. His number wouldn't appear on her phone, though. He made sure of that. When he wanted to make a private call, he didn't want it to be traced. It was a program that he had made himself. So he was confident that Cagalli would never know that he had called. Slowly and shakily, he picked up the receiver from its cradle and dialed.

He listened to it ring…once…twice…thrice…

He held his breath when somebody answered. "Hello?" a feminine voice answered. It was a voice he only knew so well. "Hello? Representative Athha here."

Athrun remained quiet. He didn't have the courage to talk to her just yet. He just wanted to **hear** her voice again…

"Hello?" she said again, her voice evidently becoming annoyed. "Heeeellloooo?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. What was he supposed to say? Cagalli, marry me? She might think that he was just another of her crazy fanboys.

"If you don't speak up, I'm going to hang up, you moron!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Athrun just smiled. Somehow, he even missed her screaming at him.

When he didn't speak, Cagalli gave one last scream of frustration then slammed the phone with so much force that Athrun was almost sure that his hearing would be impairedHe would be surprised if Cagalli's phone would still function after that.

"_Same old Cagalli,"_ he thought happily.

Looking at the clock, he sighed. He had a meeting in a few minutes. Though he carried the burden of running the PLANTS and he was supposed to be the dependable and responsible Athrun Zala, for the nth time ever he didn't want to go. He wanted to go home and watch another of Cagalli's speeches of appreciation in Paris on the TV. As small a reason as it seemed, it was one of the few things that really could make him smile.

He picked up his briefcase and gave one last look at the framed portrait of him and Cagalli on top of his desk one last time. It was the time he and she had gone to the beach. It had been a wonderfully sunny day. They had asked a little kid to take so it was a bit lopsided and awkward, but it was his favorite picture. It was weird, because neither was dressed to go to the beach. Cagalli was actually dressed in a gown and he was in a tux. They had snuck out from a charity ball.

"_Athrun, how many times do I have to tell you?" Cagalli shouted. "I hate cameras! I hate pictures so put that away."_

"_Cagalli please," Athrun begged with a camera in his hand. "You do it all the time for the media." _

_She rolled her eyes. "That is, after spending three hours with stylists and a ton of makeup on my face. Right now I have a feeling my hair is a mess and my makeup is now all wrong, all thanks to you…"_

_Athrun grinned and folded his arms in front of him. "That was not what you said a few minutes ago when I was kissing you…"_

_Cagalli blushed. "Shut up, Zala."_

"_But seriously, Cagalli," he said. "I want a picture that I can really call mine. I want a picture that has nothing to do with the media, even for just this once." _

_She grumbled and pouted for a few more minutes then finally agreed. He wasn't going to stop bothering **her** if she didn't anyway. "On one condition, you have to **be** in it, too."_

"_Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to take the picture if _both_ of us have to be in it?"_

_She shrugged. "Not my problem anymore."_

_He looked around for somebody to help, but the only person around was a little boy, about six or seven, building a sandcastle nearby. The beach was practically deserted. In all honesty, that was the reason he suggested that they stop. It was the perfect place to get some sunshine after being in that stuffy party and **to** be alone together. _

"_Hey, kid!" Athrun called out._

_The little boy looked up from what he was doing. "Me, sir?"_

_Athrun smiled. "Yes, can you do us a big favor?"_

_The boy looked hesitant at first, but finally nodded then ran towards them. "What do you want me to do?"_

_He handed the little boy the camera. "Could you take a picture of this charming young lady and me?"_

_The boy smiled happily and nodded. _

_Athrun chuckled. "What is your name?"_

"_Jake, sir!"_

"_Jake, thank you."_

_When Athrun returned to Cagalli's side, she had a skeptic look on her face. "Athrun, are you aware that that kid looks about six years old?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you aware that it might come out a bit wrong?"_

"_What is wrong, Cagalli?" he teased. "Are you too used to the perfect, professional, studio shots to trust a little kid? Let's do something different."_

_She bit her lip. "Athrun, I just don't know. Wouldn't it be better if we hired a photographer inste---"_

_Before she could say anymore, Athrun pulled her down with him as he dropped to the sand._

"_Athrun, what do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed. From behind him, she could see the little boy's agitation to get this over with. These grownups were getting mushy. _

_He smiled innocently. "I'm posing for a picture." _

"_I know that, but…"_

_He began to tickle her. Only Athrun knew that she was incredibly ticklish. She tried to grab his hands to get him to stop, but instead he held her hands in his and squeezed tightly. He pulled her closer to his back. She wanted to pull away, but it felt so good to be so near him. Instead she sighed and rested her chin on his broad shoulder. _

"_Athrun, you really are an idiot." She mumbled._

"_Yes maybe, but don't forget." He turned to look at her. He was already grinning. "You love me, anyway." That made Cagalli smile. _

_There was a surprising flash…_

_The little boy had a childish look of disgust on his face. "You two are more mushy than my mommy and daddy…" _

_Both Athrun and Cagalli laughed. "Thank you, Jake," Athrun managed to reply. _

_Jake handed them back the camera. As a sign of thanks, Cagalli gave him an autographed, studio picture of herself. In the picture, she was dressed like a queen in white and crimson. She was seated ladylike with hands on her lap on a beautifully carved, wooden chair, smiling just faintly, adding to her mystery. _

_Jake looked at it with confused eyes. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. He thought the lady was beautiful, but what was he supposed to do with it?_

"_Give it to your mom," she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "She'll know what to do." The little boy still didn't understand, though, and it was better if he didn't understand that she was a princess. She thought that maybe he did understand the concept of princes and princesses but you don't encounter them in deserted beaches everyday. _

_A woman a few feet away ran to the beach. At first she was just frantically looking around. When she spotted Jake, she smiled, waved to him and called out his name. "Jake!"_

_He waved back. "That's my mommy!" Jake squealed. "It is time for me to go now!"_

"_Okay, thanks, Jake. You've been a good help," Athrun said, ruffling the dark brown-haired boy. Little Jake reminded Athrun of a young Kira. Jake ran to his mother while Athrun and Cagalli walked towards their waiting convertible. They turned in time to see Jake hand his mother the picture. She stared at it for a long time and then…_

… _finally, she fainted…_

_Jake stared, surprised. What happened to his mommy? Why did her eyes get so big? Why had she stuttered like she had seen a ghost? Was there a ghost in the picture? Was the lady and man he saw just now, ghosts?_

_From a distance, the two watched the mother and son. Athrun was trying to keep a straight face, but it was hard. _

"_Do not say a word about it," she warned. This was not really the first time she saw somebody faint. _

_He didn't but he couldn't stop his grinning. "I think I kept smelling salts in the glove compartment. We'll just have to leave it with Jake. He's a big boy; he'll take care of her. We've got a plane to catch and besides it wouldn't be wise to stick around if you know what I mean." _

_The next day, a woman spread all over the tabloids about how her six-year old son met Princess Cagalli Yula Athha on the beach…_

"Lights off." Automatically, the office lights turned off. "See you around, Cagalli," he whispered, not really caring who heard. He closed the door to his lonely office. He had a meeting to go to. For now, he would forget the distance between them and concentrate on work. The PLANTS didn't run themselves.

Suddenly, inside the now empty office, the telephone rang. It's ringing echoed throughout the office, but there was nobody to hear it. The automatic answering machine activated.

"Hello? Ummm…Athrun?" a hesitant and evidently feminine voice said. It was familiar…it was scared…it was hopeful…"It's been a long time, right?"

Silence…

The voice then chuckled. "This is kind of awkward, but… Athrun? Athrun, this is…"

More silence…

She continued. "Athrun, this is…Cagalli…"

* * *

**Tsubame:** Why is it that whenever I try to write serious fluff there is ALWAYS humor? TT.TT 

Hehehe…I just noticed that I write a LOT of flashbacks in my stories…have I improved? I'm trying out a serious genre…but somehow I don't think it came out…serious…wahhhh! for a while I was going to use Sai Argyle instead of this Dimitri Moscovitz (original character) but I didn't what to make him into and I know very little about him or his background…

Watch out for **"Part 2: Cagalli Yula Attha...her side"** by the way.

**Constructive Criticisms please… I hope you like it! **

**Listening to**: Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny midis

**Mood:** Disappointed, (not another humor fic…)

**Working on**: Chapter 8 of "Green is the color of my eyes" and Chapter 5 of "Summer School."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cari:** There is a reason why I wrote Cagalli like that in the first chapter. You will know after reading this chapter. Hehehehe… thank you for the review!

**Tsubame:** I am too lazy sometimes to correct my works and check my tenses. -kicks self- silly Tsubame... XD

I want to thank ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Mini-MoonStar, Cari, Sunflower Seeds,Kitty-Kat90013820, Feminist1991, animemistress419, ANONYMOUS-gsd, MiyuCagalli, cottongreentea and asucags... for reviewing my last chapter:)

**I still want to thank Garowyn too! She played a big part in this fic. Help me thank her:)**

* * *

**Summary:** It is not easy to be so far away from the people you love. This is Athrun's reason why he and Cagalli couldn't be together...at least yet. Will he wait or will Cagalli have to make the first move? Asucaga

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny…all the characters are not my property. The only thing originally mine is the story. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"**His side and her side of the story"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku **

**Beta-read and edited: Garowyn**

* * *

**Part 2: Cagalli Yula Attha…her side**

* * *

"Are you all right, your Highness?" 

"Huh?" Cagalli looked up from her dinner plate to the light brown–haired man in front of her with his eyes covered by his orange tinted glasses. She knew that look that he was giving her and had seen it before only with another person. His eyes said that he was worried. For a moment, she thought she saw them turn green, but only for barely a moment.

"I was just asking if you are all right?"

She smiled her usual smile and nodded. "Of course I am, Sai!" She forced a laugh. "What makes you think otherwise?"

Sai Argyle shrugged. He wasn't convinced that she was all right. She had been quiet throughoutthe whole evening. Sai was the new electronic warfare specialist for the new battleship project she was creating. It was only for emergency purposes in case another war broke out. She was holding a party for the crew members for a job well done.

She liked Sai, as a friend and nothing more. She already had a lot of gossip circulating about herself. She didn't need another between her employee, too. She didn't need any more complications, thank you very much.

"Sai?" He looked serious. She couldn't understand why.

"It's just that…ever since you returned from Paris, you haven't been the same," he finally said. "Even Kira is getting worried about you. You don't say anything." Kira and Sai were now good friends. They were even working together in various projects for Orb.

Cagalli stretched her legs in front of her and yawned. "I'm just tired. That is all." She was dressed in comfortable cargo pants and her favorite red shirt. She was finally taking a break from the limelight. Sometimes being a lady was a pain. She hated dresses, makeup and stylists. Especially stylists…they were just not good for your health.

"_Why do you endure it, then?" Kira asked that morning. They were on the plane, leaving Paris and going home. Lacus had fallen asleep on her seat. She had her head on Kira's shoulder and was slumbering quietly with a soft smile. "Why do you wear dresses, makeup and spend so many hours on the stylist's chair?"_

"_Because I refuse to look like a fool. Not when the memory of my father is on the line," she replied. She shrugged like it was not a big deal. "My father is a great man. What will people think if they found out that he raised a tomboyish brat like me?" _

_Kira's eyes grew sad. "Your father would be proud of you no matter what you chose to do. You are his daughter."_

"_Kira, I will not tarnish his name." _

"_You don't have to pretend to make your parents proud," he told her. "All parents ever want from their children is to find happiness in what they do." Lacus stirred a bit and buried her face closer to him and making Kira smile. She didn't wake up. He was glad. She had to be tired considering all the travel they had done. Now that he thought of it, his sister should be tired, too. _

"I envy Lacus," she muttered. "Sometimes…"

_Kira faced her. He saw that her eyes look at the sleeping Lacus. It was a look of respect and sadness. "Why?" he asked. _

"_Her parents must have been proud," she continued, "Like you said, I am only pretending. Lacus is the real thing." She looked out the window. The clouds reminded her of cotton candy. She smiled, remembering when she was young and her father used to buy her a lot of cotton candy. "Don't get me wrong. My father didn't raise me to be a bad person. I love being me. The question is, is the world ready for it?_

"_You're being too hard on yourself, Cagalli." Kira hardly ever scolded his sister. "You are a beautiful person! Why don't you show the world that?" He touched Lacus's hair softly. "Yes, Lacus is beautiful. One of the most beautiful people I've ever met." He took the cup of tea he was served with earlier. "But there are different types of beauty." _

"_Kira, I don't need you to lecture," Cagalli snarled. "I'm not a beautiful person."_

_Kira smiled. "Right, you're so ugly that you're selfish enough to let Athrun leave." He leaned back on his chair. "Believing that it was the only way to make him happy."_

"_Get out of my personal life, Kira. It is none of your business." _

"_Does pretending make you happy, Cagalli?" he demanded. He sounded calm yet so very angry. He always respected what his sister wanted to do, but right now, all he felt was disappointment. "Is being what all those morons want you to be make you the least bit happy?"_

_The tears were gathering in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not show weakness. "No…but…I will not be made a fool! I will not!" She crushed the napkin in her hands. "My father's memory will come first. I made a mistake. Yuna Roma Seiran was a mistake. I just want to correct it." The half-hearted chuckle she gave almost scared him. "I let them control me. I let them use me. That was a disgrace." _

"_Did you know that if Athrun ever saw you like this---"_

"_Don't!" she screamed._

_This time Lacus opened her eyes. "Wha---" She began rubbing her eyes. "Have we arrived at Orb?"_

Kira shook his head nervously. "Not yet. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

_She was now very wide-awake, though. "Why were you and Cagalli shouting?" she asked. Her eyes were looking pleadingly at Kira. "Did something happen?" _

"_No." Kira assured her. "It is nothing." _

"_Are you sure?" she persisted. _

"_Yes." He looked at his watch. "It is almost brunch. Why don't you help the stewardess with our tea? Nobody makes tea like you do, Lacus," he told her sincerely. _

_She smiled and nodded. She was not stupid. She knew that the two wanted to talk about something alone for a while. "Tea will be ready in twenty minutes."_

"_Take all the time you need."_

_When she was gone, Cagalli rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do now? Lecture me some more?"_

"_No," he said. "But I will give you this."_

_He handed her a piece of paper. She unfolded it slowly not understanding what the piece of paper was for. "What is this?" Finally opened. The paper contained a number. A telephone number and unless she was mistaken, it was from the PLANTS. _

"_It is Athrun's number." Her brother shrugged. "I don't really care what you do with it. It depends on you now." _

_She stared at it. "Athrun?" she whispered. _

_He nodded. "He's the chairman of the PLANTS now, you know."_

"_I'm not stupid! Of course I know! I do read the news." She shot back. She didn't need a reminder that people are saying that he could be a possible threat to their peace._

_Kira knew that he just had to say one thing: "He's waiting for you…"_

Cagalli really believed that she and Athrun and would never start a war between them. Not when he hated war as much as she did. Athrun knew how ugly war was and would never bring the people of Orb or the PLANTS through that pain again.

Sai really was worried about her. She should feel grateful, but all she could think about was that piece of paper tucked in her pocket. _"Should I call him?"_ she thought. _"Or not?" _

"Princess?" Sai now took her hand in his. "Is there something wrong?" She didn't reply. Instead she looked away. "Kira told me about you over-working."

"I'm fine." She took a big gulp of her soda. She didn't need this right now. She already felt stress from all the other things happening in her life, Sai's lecture was the least of her priorities right now. Sai meant well, but she didn't need to be reminded of how busy she was and how much she needed to do.

"It is not healthy for you to over-work. A princess should stay healthy."

"I'm not a princess anymore, okay!" she screamed at him. Her voice was so loud that it could be heard over the blasting music. "I'm not!" She retrieved her backpack from a nearby table. It contained her princess 'disguise.' "I'm sorry, Sai. I have to go."

Kira who was enjoying a conversation with Kuzzey turned to her. He kept himself from groaning. She was making a scene again.

"Kira, I'm taking the convertible. Have Jack take you home later," she told him before disappearing out the door. Kira didn't run after her. He understood the mood she was in; it would be unwise to follow her.

"It isn't your fault, Sai," he assured his friend. "She's just stressed. She'll calm down eventually."

Sai nodded, but still felt guilty.

She drove the convertible like a maniac down the highway, going ninety miles per hour. The road was thankfully clear of all other cars. She was alone. She didn't have any clear idea of where she was going. All she wanted was to get away from everything.

She remembered how Athrun always encouraged her to be herself. She never listened. "My father's memory is at stake," she said. She loved being herself. She didn't really wish to be like Lacus. Actually, she couldn't understand what she was feeling. Athrun…where was he now? Where did his promise of taking care of each other go?

Suddenly, her phone rang. She groaned inwardly. It could be anybody. The American President, an ambassador of somewhere. On the third ring, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said. She was used to being on the phone while driving like a maniac yes… it seems like the important phone calls for her usually came when she was driving. She made herself grow used to it.

She thought she heard somebody gasp on the other line, but the person didn't say anything. "Hello? Representative Athha here." She didn't need this too right now. Was this one of those prank calls? She didn't need another "Ms. Athha, marry me" line.

She looked at the phone screen. There was no number. "Hello?" This was really getting on her nerves. A lot! "Heeeellloooo?"

There was still no reply. Was this some kind of psychopathic maniac stalking her this very minute? She shivered. That was a scary thought. Maybe she was watching too many suspense movies. It was affecting her thinking. "If you don't speak up, I'm going to hang up, you moron!" she screamed. If this was some kind of psychopath she might as well give him something to remember.

No reply came. She threw the phone out the window. It slammed in the pavement. She smirked in satisfaction. Then she realized Kira was going to have to buy her a new phone…again. It would be worth it, though, if she did some damage to the guy's eardrums.

It took her a while to notice that it was getting late and that she was passing a familiar deserted beach. The sunset looked beautiful on the horizon.

The first thought that came to her mind was: "Athrun."

It was a beach they went to a long time ago when they were still together. She remembered a little boy named Jake, a camera, picture and Athrun…so close to her.

Her heart suddenly felt like crying. She didn't cry when she and Athrun had parted. She didn't cry when she lost herself for her father's memory. She didn't cry when she remembered her times with Athrun, but she now felt like crying her long suppressed tears.

She wanted to call him. It didn't matter that they haven't seen each other for two years. It was now was or never. She picked up her car phone and with shaky fingers, unfolded Kira's paper. She always liked Kira's handwriting. It had always been more legible than hers had been. Slowly, very slowly, she dialed the number on the paper.

It rang. She felt disappointed when nobody picked up. The automatic answering machine picked up, though. "Hello? Ummm…Athrun?" she said. She could feel her own fear in her voice. She didn't want to be afraid. She shouldn't be afraid. This was Athrun. "It's been a long time, right?

She had a hard time going on. What was she supposed to say? Except for when she saw him on television, she never saw him at all. She didn't even know if he was still the same person she knew. She liked to believe he was. She read about him in interviews and Internet profiles, but half the time she wondered if it was true or if it was a career booster. You never really knew with the Internet because it was so easy to lie.

All she had of him were her memories and the ring that never left her neck. She couldn't wear the ring on her finger where she knew he'd see it and come running. He deserved better than what she could give him. She was too busy to make him happy.

"_I'm happy when you're happy," he had once said. _

But he really deserved better. She just wanted to see him again.

She chuckled nervously. "This is kind of awkward, but…Athrun? Athrun, this is…"

She hesitated. Maybe he didn't want to see her anymore. If he wanted to see her, wouldn't he have least tried to contact her over the years? She never received a letter from him or even a phone call.

She took a deep breath. She came this far. There was no use backing out now. She continued, "Athrun, this is…Cagalli…"

There, she said it. She might as well finish what she had started. "Athrun, please…I…I… really want to see you again." Her voice was trembling. She knew it would. "Please…can I meet you tomorrow afternoon?"

"_Of course you can't," she thought, "He has to be busy with something. He is the Chairman of the PLANTS."_

She turned towards to setting sun instead because the thought of Athrun rejecting her hurt. "If you can please meet me…on the beach." She hung up instantly. That was stupid. She didn't tell him what beach. There are about a million beaches on earth so it could be anywhere.

"Oh, well…he'll call if he comes…"

* * *

He didn't call… 

He must be a very busy man. She waited for his call all morning. Now it was afternoon and still nothing. Her heart broke into tiny pieces; she felt like killing Athrun. She felt like her pride had shattered, leaving her with nothing.

Without telling Kira, she left the house again. She didn't know why. She knew he wasn't coming, but something was telling her to go. She was going a hundred miles per hour now. Dangerous, she knew. Also, for the first time in long while, she _let_ the tears stinging in her eyes fall. She now couldn't see the road very well.

"Athrun, you idiot!" she screamed. "You idiot! I hate you!"

She stopped, stepping on the brakes, immediately arriving at the beach. She ran to the shoreline, ignoring the fact that she was wearing high-heeled shoes. She never bothered to take them off, not caring that her shoes cost $3000 and that her whole outfit cost a fortune. She began kicking at the waves and cursing Athrun.

She kept saying that she hated him. An idiot like him wasn't worth crying over. "Athrun, you stupid, egotistical, lying moron!" She released her anger in a way that she hadn't done in a long time. Ladies didn't shout or scream so she had always hidden her anger from everyone.

She sighed as she fell silent and concentrated as the waves rocked her in a soothing way. She never knew that it would feel this good to finally let it all out.

"Well, Cagalli. Is this your idea of a welcome?"

She gasped. That voice! She knew that voice. "Athrun?"

The blue-haired coordinator was grinning at her. She hadn't seen that grin in a long time. She missed it. She missed it so very much. Was this real? Was she dreaming? If she touched him, would this dream disappear?

"Athrun?" she said again, the disbelief evident.

The dream walked towards her, but not before dropping a very heavy-looking suitcase on the sand. His expensive-looking clothes and shoes also getting wet. "I'm real, Cagalli," he told her, caressing her soft cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late."

She froze, trapped between disbelief and daze. "You should be!" She closed her eyes and let herself feel his touch. She took his hand in hers and entwined her. "You should be sorry, you moron!"

"I'm sorry." He hugged her with the smell of ocean and sand around them. He remembered the time they had first met. It had also taken place by the ocean. "I'm back…"

* * *

It was getting cold and it was uncomfortable to wear those wet things for very long. Athrun changed to a pair of comfortable beach shorts and **a **green shirt. Cagalli was glad to be out of that infernal suit. Kisaka had made her wear it. She now donned loose khaki pants and a green shirt, as well. 

"You bought this for me?" she asked, meaning the clothes she was wearing. "How did you know my size?"

He shrugged. "I doubted you'd grown that big with all the things that you keep on doing. I knew you needed a rest from the dresses and suits that you keep wearing." He ruffled her hair. "You've been a _very_ busy girl, Representative."

"Speak for yourself, Chairman." She giggled and swatted his hand to stop.

"I was afraid, you know?" he confessed quietly. "You've always seemed so happy without me. All those smiles… I didn't think that…"

"…that I've been thinking about you everyday since you left?" she finished for him. He gave a look of surprise. "I have, Athrun. I never forgot you…though I tried to." She changed the subject suddenly. "Did you get my call? How did you know I meant here?"

He nodded as he chuckled. "…You have no idea how much trouble it's cost to get here."

"I forgot my car keys…" Athrun grumbled. "I think I'm going to be a bit late…" He walked back towards his office. Inside, he heard somebody leaving a message on his answering machine. He opened the door in time to hear a female voice say. "If you can please meet me…on the beach." He recognized the voice instantly. "That's Cagalli's voice!" he thought. He rushed to pick up the phone before she'd hang up. He was too late. She hung up. Automatically, he played back her whole message. The beach… there could be only one beach she could mean. She returned to Orb from Paris that morning. It could only mean that beach.

"_Ms. Hawke, are you there?" he called in the intercom, but there was no reply. He forgot. He gave her the rest of the day off. He dialed Lunamaria's number. She should be at her office now. _

"_Lunamaria?" he asked as soon as somebody answered. _

"_Yes?" It was Lunamaria. It was odd for Chairman Zala to call and from the sounds of it he was in a hurry._

"_Ms. Hawke, I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Yes? What can I do for you?" _

"_Tell your sister, my secretary, to cancel _everything_ in my planner for the next few days and while she's at it, send a letter of apology to the Board. I can't make it to the meeting, now," he told her. "I'm going on a trip." _

"_A trip?" She sounded surprised. The Chairman normally never took trips. He worked and worked and works… maybe this had something to do with business. _

"_Yes." _

"_Are you going to be gone long?' _

_He smiled. "We'll see." He shrugged, then said goodbye. He was in a hurry and he had a shuttle to catch. He tried to call Cagalli's number again. It wasn't working. Knowing her, she probably broke it somehow." _

_He called the spaceport and booked for the _fastest_ shuttle to earth. _

"_I'm sorry, sir, but all the shuttles are booked," the man on the line said. "May I reschedule you?"_

"_No." Athrun frowned. He didn't have time for this. "I want it _now_! This is Chairman Zala and I need a shuttle to earth. Understand?"_

"_Ch---ch----ch---airman Z---Z----Z---Zala?" the man stammered. "_The_ Ch----chairman Z---zala?"_

"_Yes, so book me a flight…now." He gave an order. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It was unsual for him to use his power to give an order. _

"_Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" the frantic man replied. _

"That is how I got here." He laughed. "Also, why I didn't call you right away? You forgot to give me your number."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Also…the phone number I know doesn't work…" he thought. It wouldn't be wise to tell her that he was the caller that wouldn't say anything. He had a feeling that it would cause pain, most likely his pain.

"I'm glad you are finally here!" She threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, too. "You're such an idiot!"

Athrun held her close to him then noticed a chain around her neck. Without her noticing, he pulled it then saw the ring that he gave her. "You did keep it." He smiled.

"Did you say something, Athrun?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No…nothing."

"Welcome home…" She leaned her head towards him.

He kissed her forehead, which was still salty from their little bath. "It is good to _be_ home…"

She looked up at him to stare at his clear blue-green eyes and touched his face with her fingers tracing its shape. "I can't believe that you're real."

"I'm real," he said, lowering his head, kissing her again for the first time in the last two years. If he had anything to do with it, it wouldn't be the last time that he would kiss her…

**The end…**

* * *

**Tsubame:** I can't write a thing without music… Wahh! It is so mushy! Sugar, honey and cream is coming out of my screen. Well, at least it is not as bad as "Take Valentines." **Constructive criticisms** please. It will be much appreciated.:) Garowyn did such a great job... Whheeeeee... 

**Listening to: **All Rie Tanaka's songs from GS, GSD and Chobits… + "Let me be with you" by Round Table

**Mood: **Happy! Happy! Happy! I finally finished a fic! Now I only have five six more fics to go!

**Working on: **Chapter 8 of "Green is the color of my eyes" and Chapter 5 of "Summer School."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsubame: **Hehehe… somebody reviewed saying that she wanted to read Meyrin's side of the story. I have to warn you though that I only have limited knowledge of Meyrin Hawke's character. So, don't be surprised if you think that she is out of character.  If she is, I apologize and hope you like this chapter anyway. Writing Meyrin is definitely not my specialty… :P

This is just a collection of flashbacks I suppose… sigh… I really need more research on her character. Do you love it? Hate it? Are there any inaccuracies? I really like Meyrin…in all honesty. I do like her but her character was in my opinion, not completely developed. Don't get me wrong, ok? I'm no Meyrin hater…

**I want to thank ou all for the reviews:** White Butterfly, kenshinlover2002, -boos-, AnimeSiren, Kandida, cottongreentea, gseedlover, CaptKuchiki, Genny-chan, asga, Cagallifan, Garowyn, asucags, KiraTatashi, Cari-Akira, Cagalli-Yula-Athha, mistrial-angel, Feminist1991 and animemistress419… 

**Dedicated to: Cagallifan for giving me the idea… and White Butterfly for giving me her idea for this fic too. I'm sorry that I couldn't do it. I had trouble editing some parts. Sigh… I hope it is not that bad anyway…**

Sorry for the bad grammar here. I didn't ask Garowyn to beta-edit this one. She needs rest… 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny…all the characters are not my property. The only thing originally mine is the story. Enjoy. 

* * *

"**His side and her side of the story"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku **

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: Meyrin Hawke… her side**

* * *

Meyrin Hawke had been working as Athrun Zala's secretary for a very short time. It was a temporary job. It was only until they could find a better replacement. It was summer vacation anyway and Meyrin didn't need to be in school until a few months. Until then, it was a pleasure to work with the veteran again. 

But working with the Chairman was a grueling task. She sometimes mixed up the times, dates and appointments. But even after the third or fourth mix up, Athrun had just smiled and told her it was all right. It was only an accident.

Meyrin had never met such a gentleman before. Any normal person would have probably fired her by now. She always thought that she grew out of her crush on the Chairman but she was wrong. She definitely still liked him. She didn't have the courage to confess to him though. She'd repeatedly tried to. Believe it that she really tried but something always happened…

One time after his meeting with the council, she was finally alone with him. She had promised herself that it was the day that she finally told him...when they were finally alone together, Athrun had offered to buy her lunch as a thank you for staying with him at the meeting.

"_Mr. Zala, there is something I want to tell you," she managed to speak out. Her hands were beginning to sweat. She kept sipping her tea nervously._

_He smiled lightly as he too began drinking his tea and all the while reading from the report given to him. "Sure, Miss Hawke. What is it? I'm listening…"_

_She was having trouble breathing now. This was it! She was finally going to tell him._

"_Mr. Zala, I lo---"_

_But what she had to say broke off, when suddenly the television turned on and a picture of Cagalli Yula Athha appeared. She had some minor wounds all over her, her once pristine white uniform was a mess and she was dragging a man away from a burning car._

"_Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, barely escapes flaming vehicle with her driver after an assassination attempt today," the anchor said. "Luckily, Miss Athha only received minor injuries and bodyguard, Kira Yamato, captured the suspects."_

_Athrun dropped everything he was doing immediately. He took out his cell phone and dialed._

_The first thing he said was, "Kira, what in the world is going on?" he shouted, angrily. "I told you to protect her! Is this what you call protection?"_

_Athrun silenced as he listened to Kira's explanation. He did not look happy hearing it. He looked like he was ready to jump into the first shuttle to earth. After a few minutes, Athrun looked like he calmed down. "Is she…alright?" he whispered. _

_Meyrin listened for the reply. She heard, "She's alright. She's resting at the moment and I had to use sleeping pills on her." He sighed. "She was determined to go to work even after that." Kira chuckled, trying to lighten Athrun's mood. "You know how stubborn she is."_

_Athrun quieted for a moment and remembered the infuriating times he'd been with Cagalli. "Yes, I only know too well." _

_Meyrin watched him continue his rant and rages with his best friend, sadly. For Cagalli, he'd drop everything and anything. Nothing was more important to him than her safety. _

That was not the only time it happened…

_Another time was when Athrun miraculously had no appointments. She was so happy. That meant that he was free and that maybe she could finally tell him how she felt. _

_After narrating his schedule for the next day, Athrun had relaxed himself on the sofa. He hadn't slept for three days, making his proposal for the new hospital for the new colony. _

_She thought that maybe this was finally her chance to tell him how she felt._

"_Mr. Zala," she stammered. There was no ringing telephone, no meeting to rush out to…no distractions of any kind. "There is something I…really want to tell you."_

"_Hmm?" he replied, lying down and closing his eyes. "Sure, tell me…I'm…" he stretched his arms out and yawned. "I'm listening."_

"_Mr. Zala," started to say. She couldn't blow this. Who knew when the next chance would be? "Mr. Zala… Iloveyou…" she said it all in one breath." She closed her eyes, waiting for his reply but none came. "Mr. Zala?"_

_Suddenly, Athrun snorted and rolled over to his side. He was asleep…_

_She didn't have the heart to wake him, not when he hadn't slept for three days and worked so hard. She left the room after that. She lost her chance yet again… _

_It broke her heart to see newspapers, magazines and pictures being delivered to him everyday. Before anything is given to the Chairman, Meyrin always inspected the contents of each package first. Everyday, it was the same. They all had pictures of the blonde everywhere and articles too about her latest achievements and functions._

_She knew very well that he was very much in love with the princess. Even after she chose her country over him, he still loved her enough to watch over her from above…literally. _

Athrun had given Meyrin an early break, saying that he was going somewhere anyway. She assumed that there was going to be another meeting that he needed to go to again. A few minutes later after leaving the office, she realized that she had left her purse on her desk. She had no choice but to go back for it.

"No." Meyrin could hear Mr. Zala's voice say from with the office. This surprised her. Shouldn't he had left a while ago? "I want it now! This is Chairman Zala and I need a shuttle to earth. Understand?"

She froze after hearing this. "Earth?" she whispered. "He's going back?" She stopped in front of the door and unable to move a muscle. He used his name as Chairman. It wasn't like him. He doesn't usually use his authority in such a way.

"Yes, so book me a flight…now." He gave an order. Meyrin moved away from the door and sat behind her desk. Seconds later, Athrun ran past her without even noticing her presence. She didn't even need to think about what he needed with a shuttle ticket to earth. He was going back…

On her desk sat her green purse, the one that she accidentally left and regrettably came back for. All she could do now was smile softly but she couldn't help but feel sad. She should have known that she was fighting a losing battle. Everyday, Meyrin did try her best to look nice to impress him.

She was delighted, the day when he complimented her but then she realized that he saw nothing but… a little sister…

_She had gone shopping the day before. She was dressed in her new pastel pink dress and styled her hair in her usual jinkies. She applied some subtle make-up and just the right amount of peach perfume._

_Meyrin stopped in front of a full-length mirror found in the lobby before you entered Mr. Zala's office. She watched herself on that mirror and couldn't help but smile. She achieved what she wanted. She twirled to see all of herself. She looked cute. All her life, She had lived in her older sister's shadow. Meyrin had always been too shy to actually go after what she wanted. Lunamaria Hawke had always been the "better" Hawke. _

_That was the problem with having a sister so pretty, smart and…well…perfect. _

_Meyrin walked into Mr. Zala's office, while trying to muster as much of her confidence as she could. He was busy on the telephone, when she entered. He was too engrossed with the conversation to even notice her at first. _

"_No, I don't think it is a good idea to use steel. Can't we get some better materials?" Athrun was frowning. He was obviously having an argument with one of the developers again. "I want to be assured that it will actually hold."_

_Athrun listened to the man speak, while Meyrin just stood there nervously and waiting for instruction. Suddenly, Athrun pounded his desk very hard. She almost jumped out of her skin. "I don't care how much it will cost! Money is no object! Just do it!" he slammed the phone. _

_It really scared Meyrin when Mr. Zala acted like that. _

_She watched him closed his eyes, and then massaged his temple. She felt sympathetic towards Mr. Zala. He always worked so hard and he was so young too._

_Athrun looked up and finally saw her watching him. He smiled faintly but there were signs of stress and lack of sleep in his eyes. Office hours usually began at 9 am and it was still 8:30am. She was very aware of Mr. Zala's habits. She knew that he did not go home again and had been working the whole night. She was almost willing to bet that he might have gotten only zero hours of sleep. _

"_Good morning, Miss Hawke," he greeted her, formally. "You're very early this morning."_

_She returned his smile and bowed respectfully. "Good morning, Mr. Zala. I just wanted to begin my work early."_

"_That's good, what are my appointments for this morning?" he asked. He took out his reading glasses from its case and put it on. Even in glasses Mr. Athrun looked every bit as handsome. _

_She nervously scanned his day calendar and narrated the written items to him. He listened carefully. He was booked. He even had barely enough room to eat. _

"_I guess I have no room for sleep, huh?" he joked but she didn't find it very funny but she forced herself to laugh along with him. _

_Later, he stood up and handed her a small stack of folders from his desk cabinet to be filed. "I want these arranged and filed by the end of the day. Can you handle it?"_

_She nodded. He smiled weakly. "You know, Miss Hawke, you look adorable in that dress," he teased. Her heart began to pound. Was this it? Was this his way of saying that I'm beautiful? But then her heart sank, when he then began to ruffle my hair, as he chuckled…like a little sister…_

_Her heart sank even lower, when he said, "You know? If I had a little sister, she'd be like you…I bet." Then the phone rang and he was back to his Chairman of the PLANTS mode and had to leave because of an emergency at the military base again. She never had a chance to talk to him again that day. _

_He left very quickly but before she exited the office. A photograph suddenly caught her eye. She took a closer look at it and almost gasped. It was Mr. Zala and Miss Athha! On the beach… when it was taken? She couldn't really tell but Meyrin had never seen Mr. Zala so happy._

_When was the last time he smiled like that? Or did he only smile like that…for her? Sadly, she looked at Miss Athha. She couldn't help but sigh at how beautiful she was. Even with her hair in disarray, her make-up slightly messy and gown rumpled, she managed to still look like a queen. She was a queen…with a knight in her arms. _

_How could she compete? _

It took her a while to notice that her cell phone was ringing. Slowly, she answered it. It was a call from her sister. She didn't pick it up. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her sister. She had just let the answering machine get it.

"Meyrin, it's me, Luna," her sister's voice piped up, cheerfully. Meyrin could tell that it was forced though. "Mr. Zala called me earlier to tell you that he wants you to cancel all his appointments for a while."

Meyrin chuckled. "And we both know why," she whispered. She reached out for Athrun's calendar. He was supposed to be booked for the next few weeks. She began to delete the appointments one by one but she did not cry. Her heart was broken but she refused to cry.

Athrun had never been hers in the first place. She felt no hard feelings. She'd met and respected Miss Cagalli Yula Athha as a strong and brave leader and as a loving and caring person. Meyrin knew that she's take care of Athrun and Athrun would take care of her. The same way they've been taking care of each other though they're thousands of miles away from each other.

She sighed. She should be grateful. Maybe Athrun didn't love her back and she might never have a chance to tell him how she felt but at least she knew how she felt. Like they say, "it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Everybody had someone and maybe her someone was not Mr. Zala. There was a time that she thought that it wasn't fair. Miss Cagalli was a princess, beautiful, popular and could have any man she wants. It didn't seem fair that she had Mr. Zala too. But then she realized, it wasn't Cagalli's fault that Athrun loved her and it wasn't Meyrin's decision, whom he should love.

"I guess that's all," Luna said. "I'll see you at dinner. Unless, you want to join Shinn and I for a movie?" Shinn Asuka was now Luna's boyfriend. Luna was always inviting Meyrin to go on dates with them but Meyrin always declined. She didn't want to be the third wheel. "Call me, okay?" Luna hung up.

Meyrin just stared into space for a while. Then she felt her stomach growl, already calling out for food. She sighed, took her purse and walked towards the door. It seemed she she'd be on vacation for a while until her boss came back but who knew when that would be.

Meyrin decided to have her lunch break in a small, private café not too far away from the office. She didn't want to have lunch with her sister either. Her sister was usually with Shinn and Meyrin didn't want to intrude. Meyrin was used to having her lunch alone.

Meyrin loved that café. It was designed elegantly without looking too extravagant. It had a homey atmosphere that people couldn't help but just relax and unwind. She chose to sit on the corner where she knew she'd be quite alone. After ordering a salad and iced tea, she walked towards her little corner but then all of a sudden her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse while carrying her orders and walking.

While still reaching for her phone, she suddenly bumped into someone. The glass of iced tea toppled over, spilling its contents all over that someone and salad.

"Oh, no," Meyrin cried out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…this is…I mean…" she was rambling and she knew it. Why didn't she watch where she was going? She looked up hesitantly to see a boy about her age. He grabbed some tissues from a nearby table and began wiping the tea from his clothes.

He did not reply her apology. He just kept wiping and ignoring her. Meyrin did not like the way he was ignoring her. She was apologizing and he was just standing there pretending she wasn't even there.

"Hello?" she waved a hand in front of him, trying to get his attention. "Didn't you hear me? I said I was sorry."

"I heard you," he replied, not at all in a friendly way. He looked at her, obviously annoyed and bored. "Why can't you watch where you're going, little girl? You're so annoying." The boy met her violet eyes with his blue ones. If Meyrin weren't so furious, she'd actually think that the guy was cute, light blue hair and such dark eyes.

Meyrin at first froze in shock. The boy had looked familiar…almost too familiar. He looked like the boy she saw from the war, the one that had died, Auel Neider. But he couldn't have come back from the dead, she reminded herself. She frowned. "Hey, I already said I was sorry! The least you could do is at least said you'll forgive me! " She threw her salad at the boy's face. "And…for your information, not that it is any of your business, my name is Meyrin Hawke."

The blue-haired boy was furious. A little girl was practically covering him with food. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with, Miss Hawke?" he drawled. "My name is Cameron Sinclair. My friends call me Cam but since you're not my friend, you'll call me Mr. Sinclair."

"No, I don't know, Cam," she replied to him, defiantly using the name he told her not to use. "Usually I don't fight so you really caught me in a bad mood with your bad manners."

"Bad manners?" he yelled. "Who are you bad-mannered? Who's the idiot who bumped into me and spilled food all over me?"

"You deserved it," she snorted, folding her arms in front of her. "I apologized and you ignored me."

"Who would notice a… girl like you?"

She raised her chin higher. "If you were a gentleman, you'd buy me lunch to replace the one you spilled."

"The one I spilled? What do you mean I spilled?" The boy wanted to shake her insolence. "Do you see this lettuce on my head? You dumped it on me, remember?"

"You deserved it!" she yelled. "I was hungry, you know? I've had a bad day and I don't need your ugly attitude."

"My ugly…" he choked, but then screamed in frustration. He wrapped his hands around her neck. "Give me one good reason not to strangle you right now!"

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is the cafe, Luna?" Shinn asked his girlfriend. "Maybe she decided to eat somewhere else today."

Lunamaria shook her head. "No, she's here. I just know it." She dragged Shinn to make him move faster. "Whenever that sister of mine is upset, she always eats there."

Luna was very worried about her sister. She was perfectly aware of Meyrin's infatuation with Athrun Zala. She was also aware that he broke her little heart everyday, without even knowing it. Luna was worried that her little sister was upset and was sulking on her little corner again. Luna didn't want that. She didn't want her to be alone sulking over a guy…

"Luna, slow down." Shinn almost couldn't catch up with his girlfriend's pace. Shinn understood what Luna was feeling at that moment. Shinn had a little sister too. Whenever Mayu was upset and wanted to sulk alone, he wanted to sulk along with her. No matter how trivial the problem may be. Just to let her know that she wasn't alone and he wanted to be there for her.

They were almost to the café, when all of a sudden, Luna heard screaming from the inside. She also noticed that little by little customers were leaving the restaurant. "Shinn, is it me or that scream sounded very much like Meyrin?"

The two stared and each other, before finally shaking their heads at the ridiculous notion, Meyrin never screamed at anybody. It wasn't in her character. She was too shy and quiet.

"I told you! My name is Meyrin not girly!" Shinn and Luna heard someone shout. Luna and Shinn froze. It couldn't be…

"Stop calling me Cam!" Another person yelled back. It was definitely male and furious. "You're not my friend! I never gave you the privilege to call me by that name!"

Luna stopped the next person to go out of the restaurant. It turned out to be one of the waiters. "Excuse me? What is going on in there? Why are they screaming their heads off?"

The waiter sighed and shrugged. "The girl with red hair accidentally bumped into a guy with blue hair. She was apologizing at first and all of a sudden she started shouting and spilled her food all over the guy. They've been screaming ever since and scaring the customers away."

Luna smiled, forcefully. She was going to kill Meyrin later. "Thank you, sir."

The waiter nodded and then left.

Quietly, Shinn and Luna took a peek inside the café. Inside, they saw Meyrin with arms folded and eyes burning, furiously. She was fighting with a very good-looking boy, a good-looking boy with food all over him. They were yelling at each other both sides cried bloody murder.

But Luna, instead of getting upset began giggling. "I think we should go. I can see that my sister is fine now."

Shinn's eyes opened wider. "Are you crazy? They are at each other's throats. I think they want to kill each other."

Luna then began walking way. Shinn couldn't understand. "Luna, what are you talking about?"

She slowed down enough to have her boyfriend catch up to her. Then she grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around his and rested her head over his shoulder. "She's going to be fine. Anybody who can fight with somebody like that…with such passion… made her far from heartbroken..."

"You mean?"

"Yup! She's over Athrun Zala even quicker than we first thought." She sighed.

**THE real END**

* * *

**Tsubame: **I'm an Auel/ Meyrin fan… I don't know why. Since Auel's dead… I made an original character… to look like him…For those who that that this chapter should be deleted, tell me…I will… 


End file.
